leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anivia/Background
Female |race = Cryophoenix |birthplace = Freljord |residence = Ironspike Mountains, Freljord |occupation = * The Freljord's Guardian (Eventually Corrupted ) |faction = * Freljord * Avarosan |related = Ashe, Lissandra, Nunu, Brand, Sejuani |explore = * Cryophoenix * The Freljord }} "I am the fury of the blizzard, the bite of the wind, and the cold of the ice. I am the Freljord."- An eternal guardian, the Cryophoenix has held a solitary vigil over the Freljord for a thousand lifetimes. Sensing a growing corruption of the land itself, Anivia joins the Avarosan in the belief that a united Freljord can defeat the coming darkness. Anivia is a being of the coldest winter, a mystical embodiment of ice magic, and an ancient protector of the Freljord. She commands all the power and fury of the land itself, the snow and bitter wind to defend her home from those who would harm it. A benevolent but mysterious creature, Anivia is eternally bound to keep vigil over the Freljord through life, death, and . Anivia is as much a part of the Freljord as the never-ending frost. Long before mortals had ever set foot on the land's frigid tundra, she had lived countless lifetimes and died as many deaths. The beginnings and ends of her eternal cycle always heralded great change, from the calming of raging storms to the ebb and flow of ice ages. It is said that when the cryophoenix dies, an era ends; and when she is reborn, a new era begins. Though Anivia's past lifetimes have faded from her memory, she knows her purpose: she must protect the Freljord at all costs. When she was last reborn, Anivia witnessed the rise of a mighty and united human tribe. She guarded their lands with pride as they prospered, but such unity could not last forever. The great tribe fractured into three, and after that upheaval, Anivia watched the people of the Freljord become embroiled in battle. As she strove to calm the turmoil tearing her home apart, Anivia began to sense a greater threat: an ancient growing deep within the earth. To her horror, she felt the pure magic of the ice itself become blackened and corrupt. Like blood in water, darkness crept into the Freljord. With her destiny so tied to the power of the land, Anivia knew if such evil took root in her home, that same darkness would find its way into her . She could no longer remain a mere guardian - the cryophoenix had to act. Anivia soon discovered an ally in , the Frost Archer. Ashe too believed in unification as an end to the Freljord's perpetual strife, and Anivia offered the tribal leader her aid. Now, with war on the horizon, Anivia prepares to fight for peace, but she knows the inevitable truth of her destiny. One day, evil will rise from the ice, and she must destroy it - no matter the cost. cs:Anivia/Příběh de:Anivia/Background fr:Anivia/Historique pl:Anivia/historia ru:Anivia/Background sk:Anivia/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Anivia